Garabatos
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Aburrida durante una clase, Tomoyo empieza a hacer garabatos. Extremadamente cursi, nada angst, y cortito. (E&T)


_De repente frente a mis ojos  
tonos de índigo se elevan  
con ellos mi espíritu suspira  
pinta el cielo con estrellas_

Sólo la noche sabrá  
porque los cielos nunca muestran  
todos los sueños que están por conocerse  
pinta el cielo con estrellas

Enya. 'Pinta el cielo con estrellas'

Garabatos 

Garabatos en un cuaderno viejo y rallado. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, y de repente, pensó en él. La clase avanzaba, con la voz monótona del profesor, al que parecía no importar si alguien le prestaba atención o no. Él solo seguía hablando, mientras los alumnos estaban en distintos estados de conciencia. La gran mayoría con los ojos abiertos, pero podía jurar que ninguno lo escuchaba.

Algunos habían dejado de fingir, y acomodando brazos como almohada en la mesilla, habían decidido viajar al país de los sueños.

La jovencita volteó ligeramente, tratando de ver si él, que estaba sentado a su lado, seguía en este mundo. Una rápida mirada a los ojos de plata, que con la mirada vacía y perdida, los párpados luchando una batalla ya perdida para no cerrarse por completo fue su respuesta.

Eriol estaba por quedarse profundamente dormido.

Una sonrisa enternecida, y siguió haciendo garabatos en lugar de tomar apuntes. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el espacio, nada para salvarla a ella misma de ese espacio donde lo único que habría sería el vacío del asiento a su lado (porque en esos momentos él no estaba ahí). 

¡THUD!

Eriol cayó hacia su escritorio, los brazos inmediatamente transformándose en recargaderas, y desde su ángulo de visión, Tomoyo podía ver sólo una media luna de pestañas tupidas, los lentes ligeramente chuecos, y un poco de la mejilla. 

No necesitaba verlo para saber el exacto tono de sus ojos, plata con ligeros tintes violáceos. Una lenta sonrisa en los labios de la joven, antes de que alce el rostro, fingiendo poner atención a la materia nuevamente. Lo hacía de vez en vez, sólo por si acaso.

Una mirada, asentir, y volver a fingir estar escribiendo, lo suficiente para que el profesor no se meta con ella, y todo siga su rutina.

Volvió a sus garabatos, el sueño empezando a latirle aun más en el pecho. Se desveló, la noche anterior, haciendo unos diseños, y estudiando para el examen de física.  Es el medio día, luego del almuerzo. El suave calor llega a adormecer, y la voz de profesor ha dejado de tener sentido para convertirse sólo en un suave 'Blablablablabla' que hubiera puesto orgulloso a la profesora de Charlie Brown, era más de lo que muchos podrían soportar.

Pasó por sobre su hombro un mechón de su cabello, mientras inclinaba el rostro hacia el frente, una delicada mano sosteniendo su pálido rostro. Los ojos, también semi cerrados. Sabía que caería en un sueño como el de su compañero de banca si no hacía algo pronto. Muerde su labio suavemente. Enreda un poco de su cabello en su dedo, presiona y deja que se suelte, como si fuera un resorte. Sigue moviendo el lápiz por sobre la hoja, casi sin darse cuenta.

De repente, como apenas notando que su mano sigue moviéndose, baja la vista. Comienzos de vestidos, principios Keros y Spinels dormidos o jugando o comiendo. Una línea que tiene la forma de su ojo.

Observa su descubrimiento un momento. Pequeña sonrisa, y lo termina. Luego, dibuja, a propósito, su nariz. 

No puede dejar sólo su nariz y su ojo, extraña plata con violeta, aunque en esos momentos sólo sea gris. No puede, porque faltaría tanto, por lo que _debe_ dibujar su sonrisa. Unos trazos cuidadosos del lápiz mal afilado, y ahí está la hermosa sonrisa llena de secretos que honra sus labios, esa que parece esconder el secreto del universo junto a la inocencia de un niño. 

Suaves líneas continuas para el cabello. Lo hace, durante un momento, como lo ve ahora, arremolinándose a un lado, porque él tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia el frente. No está modelando para ella, pero Tomoyo se le queda viendo unos momentos, el lápiz contra sus labios. 

Su cabello no puede ser tan suave...

Sacude la cabeza y vuelve a ver su dibujo. Le saca un poco de punta al lápiz y deja que el substituto de carboncillo caiga al papel, y con un suave movimiento lo difumina, dándole profundidad a su mejilla, sus pómulos, su barbilla. 

Y sonríe al verlo terminado. No necesita girar el rostro para saber que lo hizo casi de memoria, y que es idéntico. Pensó en firmarlo con su nombre, pero no podía porque no era suyo.  Ella sólo.... sólo lo había dibujado.

Vuelve a voltear. Hay una sonrisa en sus labios que hace curva la mejilla, y quiere tocarla. Quiere tocar la sonrisa para comprobar si es igual a la suya. Seguramente no pasaría nada... manos que tiemblan pero ansían el toque. La respiración agitada, tratando de contenerla, y el corazón tan, tan acelerado...

¡¡¡La campana!!! Aparta su mano como si quemara, esperando a que él la viera culpándola.

El profesor termina la clase pero vuelve a recibir la misma atención que hace unos minutos, mientras todos los alumnos bostezan, se estiran, y vuelven a recuperar el sentido de la realidad, robado de ellos hacía una larga hora. Muchos tallan sus ojos mientras recogen, torpes, sus cosas. Ella misma, ligeramente sonrojada, guarda sus cosas y cierra apresurada la libreta donde estuvo garabateando, jurándose que nadie vería esa hoja, y prometiéndose que la guardaría en esa caja de tesoros donde está el borrador que le dio Sakura hace tanto tiempo.

Lo observó despertar, la media luna de sus pestañas transformándose en una luna completa, la sonrisa del sueño descansado mientras se estira y le desea los buenos días, preguntándole si tuvo un buen descanso, haciéndola reír.

Ninguno de sus amigos pudo entender porque Tomoyo Daidouji se sonrojó cuando Sakura-chan le pidió que le prestara sus notas de clase.


End file.
